


All my Tomorrows

by taegirights



Series: Immortals [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wizards, Comedy, Fluff, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, M/M, TW: mention of blood, Whipped Huening Kai, and Addams Family maybe, and maybe gore??, warlock beomgyu, warlock hueningkai, warlock soobin, warlock yeonjun, yeonjun is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegirights/pseuds/taegirights
Summary: “It’s nothing.”“Kai, you asked me if warlocks could be in relationships with mortals, that’s not nothing.”Kai wants to confess to his crush (and best friend) Taehyun, he just isn’t sure what should go first: his feelings or the fact that he’s half-witch.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun
Series: Immortals [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161833
Comments: 39
Kudos: 196





	1. Chapter 1

Kai gripped the flyer with both hands as he walked through the hallway. This was a dumb idea. 

Just before he got to the Occult Club, he caught someone else peeking from the door into it.  The boy was quick to turn around, sensing someone watching him. 

“Oh, are you a member-?” He asked Kai, stepping away from the door. 

He must be some horror film lover, or someone that likes to play with a Ouija board or maybe even a Harry Potter fan thinking that he could learn magic here. That’s what Kai thought about the people that joined this club, anyway. 

“No, uh...” Kai looked down at the ridiculous paper on his hands. “I’m not.” 

“I just wanted to see what it was about.” The boy pointed to the door. “I’m sure they know nothing ‘occult’.”

“And you do?” Kai raised an eyebrow at him. 

Kai had originally thought of joining for two reasons; he needed extra credits and he could have some fun seeing people believing every creepypasta they found on the internet. 

The boy, who later introduced himself as Taehyun, turned out to know a thing or two about this stuff. It became a common thing for them to look at each other and hold back their laughter whenever something stupid was said. 

They became friends like that, Taehyun’s genuine interest on the things that Kai had great knowledge of. 

Every comic store, cafe shop, cinema, they went to all places this small town could offer, since they couldn’t go to each other’s houses. Taehyun had told him that his parents were too strict, and it showed through his perfect grades and behavior. 

Kai had used the same excuse, saying that they couldn’t do anything at his house without people watching over them, he didn’t even have a TV to watch movies in the living room. 

It was half true, except his house was anything but strict —and he didn’t have any parents. 

“Kai, you’re home early.” Beomgyu looked up from the soil to smile at him. 

Kai pushed open the small gate to the garden. “Who are you burying?”

“Soobin, he should be up at five to make us dinner.” He patted the ground with the shovel. 

“Again?” Kai rolled his eyes, striding to the house. The door creaked open and Kai saw the bloody stains on the floor. 

“Kai, came betimes.” Yeonjun stepped out of the kitchen, soiled with blood. 

“Please tell me this is not Soobin’s.” 

Yeonjun chuckled and motioned a hand towards the kitchen. “Let me show you something.”

Kai sighed as he followed behind him, knowing well not to ignore the pink haired. 

“Marvelous, isn’t it?” 

“ _Please_ , tell me that’s not Soobin’s.”

Kai watched the jar in his hands, pink brain inside it. 

“A Faun, poor thing.” Yeonjun shook his head as he put the jar down again. 

“You killed a Faun?”

“Oh, no.” Yeonjun raised his brows as he turned to him. “Something else did.”

Kai looked around again at the mess around them. “Okay, so why did you kill Soobin again?”

“He wouldn’t shut up about that foolish rug.” He crossed his arms. “I can clean it in no time.”

“Okay.” Kai fixed the backpack on his shoulder. “Then clean it, the house is a mess. And find another way to control your anger.” 

He went up the stairs as Yeonjun glared at him, getting his books out of his bag and throwing them onto his bed.  Of course, he took a _small_ break of two hours on his phone before picking up his book to start doing homework. 

He heard a soft knock on his door and looked up at Soobin, covered in dirt, standing at the doorframe. “Hey.”

“Hey, zombie.”

Soobin rolled his eyes and walked into the room, closing the door behind him. “I wanted to talk about what you told me yesterday.”

“Oh, no.”

“I mean, I wanted to do so once you got home, but, you know, I was dead.” He laughed. 

Kai shook his head. “It was really nothing.”

“Kai, you asked me if warlocks could be in relationships with mortals, that’s not nothing.”

Kai sighed. 

Yes, he’d skipped the part were he says that in the last months he’d developed a huge crush in his friend Taehyun. Maybe it’s because he’s the only one who truly understands and accepts Kai -even if he doesn’t know he’s a warlock in hiding- or maybe it’s because he’s absolutely stunning and adorable and perfect in every single way, shape and form. 

“Listen,” Soobin moved closer to the bed, almost sitting on it before realizing he was still covered in soil, “It is possible, Beomgyu had lots of mortal partners-“

“Yeah, but he has someone new every two days or so. I’m talking about something _serious_.”

Soobin raised his brows. “That really doesn’t sound like nothing.”

Kai groaned. “I just want to feel normal, for once.” 

Sighing, Soobin looked down at him. “Kai, even if you’re still half mortal you have magical blood in you. You’ll have your Dark Baptism and your powers-“

“And if I don’t want that?” Kai frowned. “If I want to live as a mortal and never sign the Book of the Beast?”

Soobin looked at him surprised, his face unreadable as he spun around and got out of the room. 

Kai gulped, he didn’t mean to make him upset. The three warlocks here didn’t have to take him in and raise him like they did, but witches were almost extinct now. They took an orphan baby to keep him safe and this is how he repays them. 

After finishing with his homework, Kai slowly went down the stairs. Beomgyu was setting the table as Soobin finished their food. 

“Hey.”

“Dinner will be ready in fifteen.” 

“Soobin.” Kai got closer to him. “I didn’t mean it.”

Soobin nodded, still not looking at him. “Bring them.”

“What?”

He turned to face Kai. “Bring the mortal for dinner tomorrow, so we make sure they’re not a threat.”

Kai laughed, thinking of three powerful warlocks being threatened by a skinny high schooler. 

“I think he’ll be freaked out by us.”

“Well,” Soobin sighed, “If someone freaks out at your nature, it’s not worth it. Is it?”

Kai bit his lip. What if Taehyun decided he was finally too weird to be around like all other people? 

“Sorry to eavesdrop.” Beomgyu clasped his hands in front of him. “Someone’s coming?”

“Tomorrow, maybe.” Kai shrugged. “If I make sure Yeonjun behaves.”

“I hear my name being called.” Yeonjun walked into the room. 

Kai walked to the table, letting out a breath. “I have a friend...”

“Wonderful.”

“And Soobin is thinking I should invite him for dinner.” 

Yeonjun frowned, looking at the two. “Expose us?”

“The contrary, darling.” Soobin stepped closer to him, hand going to his shoulder as he smiled. “Making sure it’s safe for our Kai to be with him.” 

“I think it’s a brilliant idea.” Beomgyu nodded. “Hyuka deserves to socialize a little, and we are in total control in this house.”

“Please don’t kill him.”

“We don’t attack unprovoked.” Yeonjun raised his finger. “Alright, I agree. Now, I’m esurient.”

Kai nodded, feeling hungry too as they sat at the table. “What are we having for dinner?” 

“Faun’s liver.”

* * *

Kai bit the back of his pencil as he eyed the genetics study in front of him. He’s sure that there is a genetical study on witches and warlocks in Soobin’s library, maybe it can explain what happens to half-mortals. 

His powers were extremely weak compared to the other three, but he is also yet to have his dark baptism and training like they did, instead of ignoring his magical abilities. 

“We can use you as an example.” Taehyun whispered as he pushed his notebook towards him. The title ‘Mixed-Race’ mocking him. 

Kai scowled. “What?”

Taehyun stared at him for a few seconds, smile dropping at the reaction. “Are you fully Korean?” 

“Oh.” Kai closed his eyes, of course Taehyun wouldn’t know his inner dialogue. “Probably not.”

“Probably?”

“I don’t know my parents.” Kai licked his lips. 

Taehyun blinked, looking down at his work again. Great, now he made him feel bad for bringing up something he never actually cared about. 

“Tyun.” Kai leaned closer. “Wanna come over to my house today?” 

Taehyun looked up again. “Really?” 

“Yeah. I know you need to ask your parents first...”

“I’ll ask them.” He took his phone out, big smile beaming at him. “It’s Friday, so I’m sure they’ll let me.” 

“Great.”

The phone rang three times. 

“ _Choi Mortuary.”_

“It’s me.”

“ _Oh, hello Hyuka.”_

Kai looked around to make sure nobody was close. “Taehyun said yes. I need you to make sure there is no blood or creatures around, Soobin can’t be dead, neither can Yeonjun.” He breathed. “And please ask Yeonjun to tame his beast at the basement.”

“ _Don’t worry, we won’t scare him off.”_ Beomgyu laughed. 

“And no weird things for dinner, get some cow meat or pretend it is. Don’t let Yeonjun wear his capes-“

“ _Hyuka, relax._ ” Beomgyu cut him off. “ _We know what we’re doing.”_

“And if you’re having one of your visions-“

“ _Kai_.” Beomgyu stopped him. “ _Really. It’s going to be fine.”_

They slowly walked to the Choi (and Huening) House. Kai hoped Taehyun wasn’t scared of how close it was to the forest -The one where people often went missing. 

Thinking of it, he didn’t know how Taehyun would react to any of it. Yeonjun’s long rainbow hair, Beomgyu’s piercing blue eyes or- Dear Satan, he forgot to ask them to take down Soobin’s taxidermy collection. 

Kai kept the small talk with Taehyun going as he pushed open the small fence to their garden. 

“Are the bodies buried here?”

“What?” Kai turned to him. “Uh, no. They’re buried at the cemetery.” He vaguely pointed to their right, where the dead rested. He hoped. 

Taehyun just nodded, following Kai up the stairs to the front door. It opened slowly, Kai poked his head inside before fully opening it and stepping inside. 

“I think they’re not here.” 

“We are.” 

“Fuck!” Kai turned around, Soobin smiled at him from his left before looking at Taehyun. 

“Hi.” He bowed his head slightly. “I’m Soobin.”

“Hello.” Taehyun smiled back. “I’ve heard about you, I’m Taehyun.”

“Nice canines!”

Kai sighed. “We’ll be upstairs.”

Leave it to him to think Soobin would be able to hold a normal conversation. He lead Taehyun to the most normal looking room in the house, his bedroom, closing the door behind them. 

“Your place is cool.”

“It must be weird.” Kai scratched his nape. 

Taehyun scrunched his nose and shook his head. “It’s normal for a mortuary.”

“Right.” Kai gulped and looked around. “Well... Make yourself comfortable.” He raised both hands. 

Taehyun laughed and followed Kai to the bed, the both sat at the edge. “Soobin seems nice.”

“He is.”

“I always got curious about your... Housemates.”

“Yeah?”

“How old are they?”

“Twenty... One.” Kai grimaced. 

“And they raised you?”

“It’s a long story.” Kai laughed as he looked away.  Taehyun just nodded, looking around Kai’s room. 

Recognizing his crush on Taehyun wasn’t easy, it happened slowly yet all of the sudden. 

He noticed the tug in his chest whenever he saw Taehyun laugh, how his gaze always lingered on his side profile, how he always wanted just a little bit more time next to him. 

Once he realized what he was feeling, all emotions came down on him, flooding his brain. He didn’t even know if he could have a chance with Taehyun, they never talked about sexual orientations or stuff like that. 

“And you said they were together?”

“Huh?” Kai snapped his head up. 

“Two of your housemates, they were a couple.” Taehyun raised his brows. 

“Yes, right. That’s right.” Kai nodded. 

Technically, the three of them were together, but he guesses it’s better to introduce just the main two as a couple, so they seem a little bit more normal. They were more exclusive, while Beomgyu had other flings with many partners. 

“Must be nice.” Taehyun pouted. “That way you know they’re open to it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well... I’ve yet to come out to my parents as gay.”

Kai frowned, quickly erasing the expression from his face. Did Taehyun just read his mind? Is this just them being soulmates or something?

“Uh, yeah, they are open to me liking boys.” Kai looked away. “Which, you know, I do... _Like boys_.”

“Okay.” Taehyun laughed. 

“But they’re still closed to... Other stuff.”

Mortals. 

“Social class?” 

Kai snorted. “Just people who don’t pass their vibe check.”

“Then I hope I do.”

He smiled. “Me too.”

“Hey.” Taehyun pushed him lightly. “You’re supposed to say I will!”

Kai let out a huff. “Dear Sat-“ He bit his lip. “What are you wearing?” 

Yeonjun raised his eyebrows, pretending he didn’t know he was asking about the Victorian-or-whatever style gown. “Clothing.”

“Anyways.” Kai rolled his eyes, he put a hand on Taehyun’s back. “He’s Taehyun-“

“The friend.” Yeonjun smiled. 

Taehyun just giggled at that. 

“Yes. Tyun, this is Yeonjun, the freak.”

“Watch it.” The pink haired glared at him. 

“And where is the other one...?” Kai furrowed his brows. 

“Here.”

They turned to see Beomgyu sitting at the other end of the table, blue eyes staring at him. 

“You weren’t there before.” Kai whispered through gritted teeth. 

“I was.” Beomgyu smiled. 

“Okay, half of the dinner is ready.” Soobin motioned them to sit down. 

“Half?” Taehyun laughed again, looking at Kai as he sat down. 

“Whenever we have steak or things like that,” Kai sat down next to him, “Yeonjun eats it raw-“

“Not raw.” He raised a finger. 

“Almost raw.” Kai rolled his eyes. “But Soobin and I wait for it to be cooked.” 

Soobin put the rest of the food at the table, serving Yeonjun a piece of the bloody meat. “Gyu? Will you have yours now?”

He shook his head. “I’ll wait a little.”

Soobin then turned to their guest. “Taehyun, how do you like your meat?”

He glanced at Yeonjun’s plate and nodded. “I’ll have mine now.”

“You sure?” Kai turned to Taehyun. “You can leave Yeonjun eat alone-“

“It’s fine.” Taehyun smiled. “I usually eat it like this at home.”

“Oh, wondrous.” Yeonjun smiled. “You should learn from him, Kai.”

He cringed at the sight of it. “No, thanks.” 

They’ve agreed that Kai would walk him half the way to his house, neither of them wanting the other to be alone at night. “Thank you for coming.”

Taehyun smiled at the ground as they walked. “Thank you for having me over.”

“It must’ve been boring.”

“No.” Taehyun looked at him. “It was nice.”

“Not weird?”

“I’ve seen weirder.”

Kai grinned, hands going into his pockets. “Good, I was afraid you would run away from me after that.” 

“I could never.” 

Kai had decided that he wanted to confess. He just didn’t know which one to say first, that he’s in love with the brunette walking next to him or that he’s part witch. 

“Well, good news are that he’s not an angel.” Beomgyu smiled. 

“How-?”

“He would’ve burned the moment he stepped a foot here.” Yeonjun sipped his tea. 

“And you’re telling me this now?”

Soobin frowned, looking away from the chimney to look at Beomgyu. “And the bad news?”

“Bad news are... That I had a vision.”

Kai gulped, he rested his elbows on his knees, watching as Beomgyu left his cup on the table in front of them. 

“I saw one of my boyfriends planning to kill me.” He pouted. 

“Another hunter?” Yeonjun sighed. “We’ll take care of it tonight.”

Kai bit the inside of his cheek, this is why they were so wary of Taehyun. “I’m going upstairs.” He stood up from the couch. 

“Hyuka.” Soobin stood up too and met him at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yeah?” 

“He’s nice.” Soobin smiled. “And we all liked him.”

“Yeonjun just liked him because he ate some uncooked meat, Beomgyu likes that he laughed at his lame jokes and you liked his teeth.”

“Not true.” He laughed. “Anyways, he can come over any time he wants.”

“Okay.” Kai nodded, turning to go up the stairs. 

“Oh, and...” Soobin stopped him again. “You already know this. There are no rules against dating mortals.”

“Okay.” Kai repeated. 

* * *

“Kai.” Beomgyu opened the door to his room. “Play with me.”

“I’m busy.” Kai frowned at the notebook in front of him, laying belly down on his bed. 

“But I’m sad.” Beomgyu whined, letting himself into the room. “We had to kill my boyfriend last night.”

Kai gasped. “Was it the one at the game shop?”

“No.”

“Good.” Kai hummed. “I need his discounts.”

Beomgyu couldn’t really control his visions, they just came to him. It was mostly present and future happenings, but he couldn’t really tell. He also studied a lot of divination, that way he feels more in control of what he sees. 

“Then, I don’t care. Go bother someone else.”

“You are so mean.” Beomgyu cried out as he flopped next to Kai on the bed. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.”

Beomgyu gasped, taking the notebook from him. “My, oh, my.” 

“Give it back.”

“You’re planning a confession?”

Kai rolled his eyes, sitting back on the bed. 

“Why is your step one learning how to kiss?” 

“Because I never did it.” Kai shrugged. “And it would be embarrassing to suck at it.”

“If you want, I know-“

“No, I don’t wanna kiss strangers.”

Beomgyu put a hand over his chest. “That’s adorable.” He looked at it again. “Why is one of the steps making lasagna?”

Kai reached forward and snatched the notebook back. “I just have to know if I tell him I’m a witch or-“

“Don’t.” Beomgyu shook his head. “It’s better that way.”

Kai puffed out his cheeks. “Alright.”

“And why is your second step kicking us out of the house?” Beomgyu pointed. 

“So I can have some privacy with him!” 

“Get another lock for your door.”

“You keep breaking them!”

“Yeah, but accidentally!” 

* * *

Kai was fixing his hair in front of the mirror when a dark shadow took over his face in the reflection. 

“Ah!” He threw his fist forward, breaking the mirror before he grabbed his aching hand. 

“Yeonjun!” He rushed down the stairs. “Did you open another portal in my mirror?” 

Yeonjun slowly looked up from his newspaper. “Mayhap.” 

“Hyuka.” Soobin frowned, taking his bleeding hand. “Did you punch it?”

“I was startled.” 

Soobin laughed. “Let me get you a bandaid.”

“I’m going to be late.”

“You didn’t even eat breakfast.” Soobin went to the drawers. 

“You don’t usually take so long in the mornings.” Yeonjun raised an eyebrow. 

“Look at him.” Beomgyu smiled. “He was getting pretty.”

Soobin came back with a bandaid. “Really?”

“You know, he’s at that age when a boy has only one thing on his mind.” Beomgyu smirked. 

Yeonjun put down his paper. “Homicide.”

“I’m going to be late.” Kai repeated, going to the front door. 

“Morning.” Kai pushed back the chair next to Taehyun. 

“What’s up with your hand?” 

“That was quick.” Kai laughed, sitting next to him and pulling out the bandaid. “Nothing big.”

Taehyun looked away and Kai laughed. He would always see the most graphic horror movies but he gets squeamish around real life blood. 

“Are you going to the party this Friday?”

Kai turned to him. “Hm?”

“Halloween.” 

“Isn’t it on Saturday?”

Taehyun unlocked his phone. “There will be a party.” He showed Kai a post for their school’s costume party. 

“Will you be going?” Kai raised a brow. “ _You_?”

“Maybe.” He shrugged. 

“Why’s that?” Kai brought his chair closer to the desk after he finished putting the bandaid on. “You never go to parties.”

“I’ve been to a house party and a school dance.” Taehyun glanced at his phone again. “Never to a Halloween party.” 

Kai smiled. “Should we go to the costume store later?”

“I can’t today.” Taehyun pouted. “Violin class.”

“Come on, nerd, it’s Wednesday!” Kai pouted at the boy that was still writing on his notes. “The good costumes will be gone already!”

“Don’t call me nerd.”

“Boo, nerd.” Kai crossed his arms. “What will you do? Write a mean letter?.”

Taehyun scoffed. “We still have time.”

“Do you have any ideas? What about angel and devil?”

“Are you the angel?” Taehyun looked up. 

“No.” Even if it would be fun to piss the other three warlocks, he wasn’t that brave, he couldn’t dress as their enemy. 

“Then, no.” 

“Why?” Kai raised his brows. “You’d be such a cute angel.”

“You think I can learn some special effects makeup in two days?”

Kai laughed. “You will learn anything, nerd.”

“Don’t call me nerd.” Taehyun stood up from his chair.

“Ooh.” Kai smirked. “Will you fight me?”

“One second.” Taehyun closed his eyes. “Got dizzy from standing up.”

Kai laughed loudly at that. 

They ended up going on Thursday, the costume shelves almost empty by then. 

“Ugh.” Taehyun looked around. “Wish we had better options.”

“We can DIY something.” Kai looked at the wigs around them. 

“Police man, sexy police man.” Taehyun scrunched his nose. “I want something interesting.” 

Kai grabbed one of the cheap capes. “What are you going for?”

“Don’t know, zombie? Werewolf?” Taehyun walked up to the face paints. 

“We can paint you green and say you’re Frankenstein.”

“He was the scientist, not the monster.” Taehyun sighed. “And he would be more gray than green-“

“Listen, maybe now is not the time to be so accurate.”

“Duh.” Taehyun rolled his eyes. “If we were good at make up we could try something interesting. We just have cheap pointy hats, like any warlock would use those.”

“You’re right.” Kai smiled. “They wouldn’t use these.”

“So you’re asking me...” Yeonjun pursed his lips. “To dress you in my fine clothing to attend to some party?”

“Uh.” Kai tilted his head. “Kinda.”

“Splendid!” Yeonjun clasped his hands. “Thought this day would never come.” 

“You’ll do it?” Kai raised his brows. 

“What are we doing?” Beomgyu poked his head out of his room. 

“Beomgyu, honey, we are dressing them up!”

Beomgyu gasped loudly. “Really? Oh, Taehyun come here I have stuff for you.” 

Taehyun smiled, looking at Kai and waiting for him to nod before he went into Beomgyu’s room. 

“What should I put you in?” Yeonjun opened the door to his closet. 

“It’s a costume so I thought maybe your capes?”

“Costume? Of what exactly?” 

“Would a witch be too much?” Kai laughed. “What about vampires? They have capes.”

“I have something my vampire friend gifted mesome years ago.”

Kai looked around Yeonjun’s room. “How old are these clothes?”

“Some of them are hundreds of years old.”

“And how old are you?”

Yeonjun looked back at him. “Sneaky.” He smiled. “I am twenty one years of age.”

“But you’ve been twenty one for the last ten years.”

Yeonjun glared at him. “And I will continue to be twenty one until I say so.”

“You got yours?” Kai led Taehyun to his bedroom. 

“Yes, but it’s a surprise.” He giggled, holding the bag to his chest. 

“Surprise? Alright.” Kai laughed. “Beomgyu didn’t say anything weird, did he?” 

Taehyun laughed again. “Not really.”

Kai hummed, he got into his room and Taehyun followed behind him. 

“I should get my mirror for Friday.”

“What happened?”

“It...” Kai scratched his nape. “Fell. There is one at the attic but I’m scared to go there.”

“Why?” Taehyun smiled at him. 

“Too many bugs and bats.”

“Oh, come on, you baby!” Taehyun slapped his arm. “Should we go get it?” 

After hesitating for a bit, Kai agreed to go up to the attic. He went first, making sure there wasn’t any magical stuff just laying around. 

It was filled with old books and furniture, boxes and chests that he might come back to check if he’s bored. 

Kai walked to the furniture, lifting the sheets covering them until he found the mirror. “I think it will be heavy, maybe I should ask Soobin-“

“I bet it’s nothing.” Taehyun pushed him aside, grabbing both sides of the mirror and lifting it with no problem. 

“I should start going to the gym.” Kai touched his own arms as he saw Taehyun walking with it. 

* * *

“Your bite is on the wrong place.” 

“Hello to you, too.” Kai laughed. 

He eyed Taehyun from head to toe, black hat, black shirt into black corset, black skinny jeans and platform boots. He had no make up on but he had red contact lenses. 

“What are you supposed to be? A goth?” 

“A warlock.” 

Kai laughed. “Since when do warlocks look like that?” 

Taehyun smiled as he shrugged his shoulders. “Beomgyu said it could be a warlock, and I liked the outfit so i just went with it.”

Kai rolled his eyes, to be fair, there _was_ a warlock with that outfit and colored eyes out there. 

“And I’m guessing you’re a vampire?” Taehyun raised a brow. 

“Obviously. Can’t you see the blood?”

“I don’t think a bite would be bleeding, also it’s supposed to be-“ Taehyun raised a hand to his own neck. 

“I don’t care about accuracy.” Kai whined. “You said you wanted something interesting, but you just have a nice fit on.”

“You think I look nice?” Taehyun smirked. 

Kai clicked his tongue. “I think you look more vampy than me.” He gasped. “You should put some fake blood-“

“No. I like my concept.”

“Just on your chin.” Kai took the small tube of fake blood out. “Then you can be the one that turned me, that’s why the bite is still bleeding. I’m _so_ smart.”

Taehyun eyed it for a while, frown slowly going away as he looked up at the taller’s excitement. “Sure.”

“Yes!” Kai laughed, stepping forward and grabbing Taehyun’s face with one hand. 

He brought the tube close to his lips and stopped when he made eye contact with Taehyun’s red eyes. Their faces were at the same level, thanks to Taehyun’s platforms.

He wanted to kiss him. 

He wanted to kiss him _so bad._

Kai forced himself to finish putting the blood on Taehyun’s bottom lip and stepped back. The brunette didn’t say anything as Kai pocketed the tube again. 

He cleared his throat. “We should get going.”

Taehyun nodded. “Yeah, don’t wanna be too late since I got my curfew.”

The two laughed at the costumes that their classmates were wearing; some of them went all out with tentacles and heavy accessories, others didn’t even bother at all. Most men just put on a shirt or just some random mask and called it a costume. 

“Oh, cool.” One of their drunken classmates pointed at them. “You got the bite, and you bit him.” 

Kai smiled at him. “See! I’m amazing.”

“If I just turned you, why do you have the frilly shirt and cape?”

“We’re set in the past-“

“But my clothes don’t match.”

“Well, damn, you can be a time traveling vampire.” 

“But-“

“Tyun!” Kai put his hands on his shoulders. “It doesn’t matter, okay?” 

Taehyun puffed out his cheeks an nodded. “Can I go out for a while? My ears hurt from the noise.”

“Yeah.” Kai dropped his hands. “I’ll grab something to drink and join you. Want something?”

Taehyun scrunched his nose. “Not really.”

Kai still poured some juice into two cups, tasting it to make sure it wasn’t mixed with alcohol yet. This wasn’t his scene at all, he had to walk around couples making out with each other, drunk people attempting to flirt and sweaty dancers. 

They were more... Nerdy. Even if Taehyun won’t let Kai call him that. They spend their time together talking about games and magic and movies and comics. 

He went out, searching for the brunette until he found him laughing with another boy from their club. 

“Got you juice.” Kai passed him the cup before putting his arm around Taehyun’s shoulder. “Hey.” He nodded to their fellow club member. 

“Hi, nice cape.” He pointed. 

“Thanks, you don’t have a costume.” Kai looked at him up and down. 

“Aha, I have my human costume on.”

Kai turned to look at Taehyun, who just sipped from his cup at his side until their classmate made an excuse to leave the two alone. 

“ _Human costume_.” Taehyun scoffed. 

“Ah, yes, the one I put every morning.”

“What’s under your human costume?” Taehyun looked at him with a smile, still pressed against his side. 

Kai hummed, thinking a little. “Tentacles.”

Taehyun laughed. “I have wings... And I’m eight feet tall.”

“Alright.” Kai laughed. 

“And big horns to poke people who call me short.”

“You wish, shorty.”

Taehyun pinched his side. “Shut up.”

Kai laughed, lifting his arm from Taehyun’s shoulders to stand in front of him. “The eyes really suit you.”

Taehyun frowned. “The... Oh!” He smiled, pointing at his own face. “The eyes.”

Kai giggled again. “Yes, the lenses.”

“They last for twelve months so I can use them whenever I want.” 

“Use them when we hang out.” Kai nodded. “Will you parents let you go out in red eyes?” 

Taehyun bit his bottom lip, Kai’s eyes following the movement. “They wouldn’t.” 

“When’s your curfew?” 

Taehyun gulped, taking his phone out of his pocket. “We have around forty minutes.”

“Forty?” Kai gasped. “That’s nothing.”

“You can still be at a party without me, you know?”

“It’s not the same.” Kai pouted. “Plus, I came here to be with you.”

Taehyun smiled, looking away and raising the cup to his lips again.

“There was a candy table inside.” Kai pointed. “Wanna check if there are some good ones left?”

“I don’t really...” Taehyun scrunched his nose. “Eat so many sweets. But I’ll go with you.”

Kai whined. “What about dancing?” 

Taehyun shrugged his shoulders. “The music inside kinda hurts my ears.”

Kai pouted, looking at the rest of the people in the front yard. 

“Sorry.” Taehyun sighed. “You must be so bored with me.”

“No.” Kai shook his head. “I’m good with just chilling with you.”

“We could...” Taehyun smiled, lifting his phone again. “Take a picture!”

“Right.” Kai nodded. “We look so good, it would be a waste not to.”

Taehyun passed his phone to Kai and fixed the hat on his head, gasping once Kai opened the camera. “Oh, forgot I looked like this.”

Kai laughed again. “You keep forgetting you have a costume on?”

“Kinda.”

“You really fit the vampire look.” Kai eyed him. “Wait, no. Werewolf! You’d be such a good werewolf.”

Taehyun hummed. “Werewolves are hotter than vampires.”

“What? No.”

“Uh, yes.” Taehyun raised an eyebrow. “Vampires are just stuck up corpses, but werewolves?”

“Be honest, are you a furry?”

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “I’m just team The-Other-One-That’s-Not-Edward.”

“Jacob?”

“Yeah. That.”

“Hearing you make a Twilight reference.” Kai scoffed. “Wow.”

“Never watched it. It’s dumb.”

“So you just hate vampires?” He raised his brows. “Is that why you hate my costume?”

“No, it’s just inaccurate.”

“We should watch Twilight.”

Taehyun laughed. “Alright, because _that_ is not inaccurate.”

Kai raised the phone again, Taehyun stepped closer to him to smile at the camera. He breathed deeply to calm himself before putting his arm around him and bringing him closer. 

“We have a full moon today.” Kai changed the angle for his picture. “If you’re lucky we can catch a werewolf.”

Taehyun waited for the picture before speaking up. “Hope they come out before my curfew.” 

“Do they have a specific hour?” Kai frowned, passing the phone back to it’s owner. “Or do they turn the moment the moon is... Full?”

“You’re right.” Taehyun furrowed his brows, looking to the side. “Does the sun change something? And clouds?” He looked up again. “If that was the case they could just stay inside, not go out in the moonlight. Right?”

Kai watched as Taehyun thought of it. He wanted to tell him all about magical beings. Invite him over, have hot chocolate as they go through Soobin’s library, and Taehyun would look at him with those big curious eyes and ramble about mermaids or whatever he wanted to talk about that day. 

He pouted as his hands played with the ruffles on Kai’s shirt. Taehyun was small, not exactly weak, per se, defenseless if something were to attack him. 

Maybe Kai should start training more with his magic, maybe his Dark Baptism could make him powerful enough to keep him safe. 

Maybe he’s putting the shorter in danger. 

“Should we get some candies for you before going?”

“Uh.” Kai blinked, not realizing he’d been staring at him the whole time he zoned out. “Yeah.”

They went inside, almost all good candy already gone but he could get a few grape lollipops. Taehyun laughed at his pants pockets bulging with the sweets. 

“Let me go to the bathroom real quick, change the eyes before I get home.” 

Kai nodded, taking his hand and following to the bathroom. “What would they say if they saw?”

“Don’t know, don’t wanna know.” Taehyun smiled as he looked back at him, squeezing his hand a little. 

Kai leaned against the wall outside the bathroom when the door opened and he was pulled inside. “Hey! Careful! This shirt is old.”

“What kind of fake blood did you give me?”

Kai laughed as he saw Taehyun’s wet chin, a pink stain in the place where the blood was. He rubbed on it hastily again, splashing water on his face. 

“Let me see.” Taehyun rolled his eyes and raised his face to let Kai’s hand cup his face. “It’s probably pink because you rubbed so hard.” His thumb caressed the corner of his lip, the movement stopping once he looked up to Taehyun’s eyes. 

They were brown again, big and shiny, looking only at him. Kai leaned in, a strong tingle on his tummy as Taehyun closed his eyes.  His hand moved out the way, going to his jaw until his fingers reached the hair on his nape. 

He jumped, a loud knock on the door followed by someone asking them to hurry up bursting the bubble they were in. 

Taking a small step back, Taehyun quickly looked down at his phone again, looking up when Kai spoke. “I’ll take you home.”

“No.” Taehyun gulped and Kai’s stomach dropped. Did he just ruin everything? “I’ll take you home.”

Kai scoffed, not realizing his hand was still up until he lowered it. “To protect me? Come on let me-“

The loud knocking was back, Taehyun giggled before opening the door and dragging Kai out by his hand. 

“Let’s go halfway.” He tugged his hand as they got out of the house. 

“Starting to think you don’t want me to see your home.”

“Well, I don’t.” Taehyun smiled. “But also, you live so far, you have to walk dark paths and go near the forest.”

“Are you scared of the forest?”

“I’m scared of you getting near the forest.” Taehyun glanced up, quickly looking down at the sidewalk again. 

Kai just noticed he was still holding his hand. 

“Wanna do something tomorrow? I’m free and it’s actually Halloween.”

There was no way Taehyun didn’t notice that he was going to kiss him, he even closed his eyes as he waited for it. He was just ignoring that it happened, right?

“Yeah, anything specific?” 

“Just hanging out.” Taehyun shrugged. They stopped in front of a house with a blue door, they’ve decided that was their midpoint between houses. Taehyun’s mouth gaped as he stared at their hands, he closed it and glanced up. “So... See you tomorrow?” 

Kai nodded, feeling his hand slip away. “Sure.”

Taehyun nodded back. “Go.”

“You go first, I’ll watch you.”

Taehyun groaned, hand coming up to the black hat on his head. “I’ll bring the clothes tomorrow.”

“Oh, uh... I wanted to say,” Kai cleared his throat , “You look really good, you know, in a corset.”

Taehyun giggled. “And you look like a prince, not a vampire.”

Kai smiled. “I’ll take it.”

* * *

“Ew, what are these?” Taehyun frowned, looking down at the popcorn bowl in front of him. 

“Cheese flavored...”

“Ugh.” Taehyun passed the bowl into Kai’s lap. 

“You’re such a picky eater.” 

“Excuse you.” Taehyun raised his brows. “You just give me shitty snacks.”

Kai smiled. “Was lunch of you liking, your majesty?”

“Yes.” Taehyun shifted on the bed again, head resting on Kai’s shoulder. “Soobin is a good cook.”

“Oh, I think Yeonjun made lunch today.”

Taehyun hummed. “They’re good.”

Taehyun was... Unusually clingier today. They were watching movies on Kai’s computer, giving up the Twilight saga for Hocus Pocus, since Taehyun called it a Halloween classic. 

“How come we aren’t watching some gross horror film?”

“Today’s more of a Disney kind of day.” Taehyun watched the screen. It was raining outside, and Taehyun hated getting wet, so he’s staying until it goes away. 

“But every time I asked-“

“Shh.”

“And on Halloween-!”

Taehyun laughed again, looking up at Kai as he did so. Kai smiled at the sight, he couldn’t help getting closer to Taehyun, resting his cheek on top of his head once he turned to the screen again. 

“Do you actually believe...” Taehyun grabbed his hand, playing with Kai’s fingers. “In all that?”

“Witches?”

“And vampires, werewolves,” Taehyun glanced at Kai’s window, “And demons and everything else.”

“Do you?” Kai stared at him until Taehyun turned to see him again. “You’re always talking about it.”

“I asked first.”

Kai chuckled. “I do.” He licked his lips, glancing back at the screen, movie already forgotten. 

He knows they’re out there, they’re even inside his house. His roommate’s partner was a werewolf (Beomgyu loves to visit him during the full moon), the forest near them was filled with magical animals, there are demons hanging around in his mirrors and they give the corpse’s drained blood to some vampires in the town. 

That’s why he feels the urge to protect his friend curled up by his side, he’s afraid his curiosity will get him into trouble. 

“How do you know?” Taehyun frowned. 

“I just do.” 

Taehyun nodded, putting his head on his shoulder again and throwing an arm around him. 

“It’s not even raining, it’s like mist.” Kai put his hand out, barely feeling anything. 

Taehyun gripped the umbrella with one hand, the other one around Kai’s arm. “Good, because you’re walking back without an umbrella.”

“You can keep it.” Kai laughed. “Blue door, midpoint.”

They stopped, Kai crouching a little so he’d fit under the yellow umbrella that casted a shadow on Taehyun’s face, making him look soft, almost glowing with the color. 

Kai was suddenly reminded of their almost-kiss from the night before. But he had a plan, with steps, he couldn’t just kiss him without confessing first. Rain is romantic, right? Even if Taehyun hates it. 

“Tyun.” Kai breathed out, watching as Taehyun raised his eyebrows. 

He groaned loudly once his phone started ringing, Taehyun laughed as Kai took it out, surprised to see Soobin’s name on the screen. 

“Hello?”

“ _Where are you now?_ ” It was Yeonjun. 

“Walking Taehyun home. Did something happen?”

“ _Just- Hie home_.” 

“What? Hello?” Kai looked at his phone. 

“Is everything alright?” Taehyun cocked his head to the side. 

“Don’t know.” Kai sighed. “Gotta go. See you at school?”

“Yeah, go.” Taehyun nodded. “Text me later.”

“I will.”

Kai didn’t do it often because it made his head hurt, but once he was out of sight he apparated to his front yard. A little dizzy, he opened the big wooden door. 

“You said that wight was a mortal.” Yeonjun bit on his nail, pacing back and forth. 

“What?” Kai scrunched his nose. 

“Hyuka.” Soobin asked gently from the couch. “How much do you know about Taehyun?”

“Taehyun?” Kai breathed out, walking further into the living room. “What’s wrong with him?”

Beomgyu groaned. “Yeonjun can you sit down-“

“All of us could be in danger, including that little fiend.” 

“What is going on?” Kai balled his fists. 

“I had a vision at lunch.” Beomgyu stood up from the couch. 

“I know, you were obvious about it.”

“Kai.” Beomgyu furrowed his brows. “Who is Taehyun?” 

“He’s... He’s a mortal from my school.” He frowned when he saw Yeonjun shaking his head. “He is!”

Yeonjun scoffed. “He could kill you at any moment.” 

“Why?” Kai cried out, turning to Beomgyu. “What did you see?”

“All the creatures we’ve been finding dead in the forest, he’s been killing them.”

“Like, hunting, right?”

Soobin sighed, crossing his legs. “A hunter that eats the warm heart of the animals he kills with his own hands.”

“Is that... Is that what you saw?” Kai’s voice broke as he looked at Beomgyu. 

Soobin twisted his lips. “Hyuka, it’s dangerous-“ 

“No, he won’t do anything to me.”

“Not him, it’s dangerous to bring him here, with hunters after us-“

“You said it was okay. I was going to have my Dark Baptism to protect him.”

Yeonjun waved a hand dismissively. “He’s much stronger than you.”

Soobin stood up from the couch. “Do you know his family?”

“No.”

“His home?”

Kai bit his lip. “No.”

What _did_ he know?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again warnings for blood and obviously demons and all that heh

“Should I stop seeing him?” 

Beomgyu frowned, eyes still closed. “No, just be wary.”

“Of him? Or hunters?”

“Both.”

“Can we talk when you’re not taking a bath?” Kai rested against the cold tiles of the bathroom wall. 

“I’ll be going out later.” Beomgyu opened his eyes to move the rose water. “I’ll ask my pup if he has a sibling.”

“Don’t call your werewolf partner your pup.” Kai shook his head. “Wait. Do werewolves turn at a certain hour?”

“Witching times.”

“So, hypothetically, they could have a curfew...”

“Yeah? I guess.”

Kai nodded. “Does your pup turn tonight?”

“That’s exactly why I’m going.” 

“Why can you have so many magical partners but when I-“

“Because I am ninety nine years old and you’re a child.” Beomgyu splashed his face. 

“You said you were nineteen.” Kai gasped. 

“I’ve been nineteen for your whole life and you never doubted it?” Beomgyu submerged his head underwater. 

Kai ran into his room, sitting on his desk and stared at the notebook in front of him. He skimmed over the list of steps to help him confess and turned the page. 

Writing a new title to step 0: _Find out who’s Kang Taehyun._

He took his phone out, reading a bunch of worried texts from the brunette before typing his answer. 

_ Everything’s okay. Can we facetime tonight? _

Kai put the phone down and bit his lip, if Taehyun could videochat with him from midnight to four then he could take Werewolf off his list. 

-Hates rain

-Strong

-Eats hearts??

-Fast

-Amazing hearing and smell

-Thinks werewolves are hot

-Sometimes reads my mind

-Very strong attractive facial features 

-Super smart

“He doesn’t react under the sun.” Kai thought out loud as he opened Google to search for monsters. “Wait, no.” He stood up again. 

Going down the stairs, he looked around the house. “Soobin?” 

“Here.”

He followed the voice to Soobin’s office, were he was sitting at his desk. “Hey, uhm...”

Soobin closed his book, resting his chin on his palm. “Want to know what he is?” 

“Yes, but I think Yeonjun’s methods will be too extreme.”

“You’re right.” Soobin laughed, he sat back and opened the desk’s drawer at his right. “I doubt he’s a demon, but this can give you an answer.” He took out a little jar and put it on the table. 

“Salt?” 

“Blessed salt, don’t use all of it.” Soobin nodded. “And avoid his face, you can scar him.”

The thought of burning Taehyun with salt wasn’t really appealing, but Kai put the salt inside his bag anyways. 

Dinner was quiet, Yeonjun and Soobin talked about business as Kai texted Taehyun under the table, telling him that he would be able to call him later, and later, and _later_. Until it was almost midnight and Kai waited for Taehyun to pick up his phone. 

“ _Hey there_.”

“Hi.” Kai smiled at the image of Taehyun sittingat his desk. “Are you studying?”

“ _Maybe_.” Taehyun chuckled, putting his pens aside. “ _Are you okay_?”

“Hm?”

“ _You had to run home_.”

“Oh, yeah.” Kai put a finger on his chin as he thought. “Some mortuary stuff.”

“ _Did a corpse wake up_?” Taehyun laughed. 

No, that already happened before with Yeonjun’s experiments. “You can’t come here for a few days.”

“ _Service_?”

“Yeah, busy days.” 

“ _More people dying during Halloween_?” Taehyun’s eyes grew wider. 

“Uh...” Kai scratched his head. “Oh! Hey.” He laughed. “I got answers from the other day.”

“ _What answers_?”

“Werewolves.” Kai watched his reaction closely. “They turn during the witching hour.”

“ _Understandable_.” Taehyun nodded. _“So, in fifteen minutes.”_

“Yeah, open a window so you can hear them howl.” Kai laughed. 

_ “I don’t think they’ll expose themselves like that.”  _

It was past one in the morning now, Kai’s eyes became heavier and he yawned three times in the last five minutes. 

“ _Go to sleep_.”

“How come you’re never sleepy?” Kai groaned. “You never have dark circles or get tired.”

He didn’t think much of the statement before he saw it, the slight panic in Taehyun’s face before he smiled. “ _I have a healthy sleeping schedule.”_

Kai gulped, Taehyun never got tired. Did he need to sleep at all?

“ _You’re zoning out, you must be so tired._ ” Taehyun smiled. “ _So cute_.”

Kai choked on his own words, he never knew when Taehyun would make a comment like this, his cute side coming out unexpectedly.  “But I want to talk to you.” Kai pouted. “Until three, at least.”

_“Are you scared of the werewolves?”_ Taehyun leaned closer to his camera. 

“What? No.” Kai shook his head. “Just wanna see you.”  Taehyun giggled, looking away from the camera. 

* * *

“Taehyun.” Kai bit his lip as he saw his classmates leaving the room. “Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” The shorter put his bag back down, he walked closer to Kai and stood in front of him as they waited for the room to be emptied. 

“I... Wait, give me a second.” Kai breathed out, looking down at his hands. 

Where does he start? By telling him that he knows Taehyun eats raw hearts? That he is a warlock? That he might’ve just put him in great danger with hunters being after the Choi’s? That the blessed salt trick didn’t work because it opened in his bag and now all his books are covered in it and it makes his skin itch?

“I think I know.” 

Kai looked up, staring at a calm Taehyun. “You do?”

“We’ve been a little obvious.”

“Uh...”

Taehyun chuckled, grabbing Kai’s nervous hands. “And I like you, too.”

His mouth gaped, mind blank for a second as he watched Taehyun smile in front of him. “W-What?”

“I’m sorry if I ruined it, but I saw your list and I’ve been waiting for you to do it.”

“My list? My list.” Kai frowned. “You saw it?”

“At your desk, yeah.”

Kai took a step back, hands still held by Taehyun as he breathed deeply. 

“Did I ruin it?”

“No, it’s just-“ Kai blinked. “A lot. I’m feeling a lot.”

“A good lot?”

Kai laughed before he met his eyes again. “Embarrassing lot.” He closed his eyes, sighing before opening them again. “Okay, good.”

“And you didn’t need flowers, or the lasagna, I don’t really eat pasta-“

“Of course you don’t.” Kai nodded his head. “It’s good- That you said it. I like you.” He didn’t stop nodding. “For a while now. An awful lot. I like you.”

Taehyun’s eyes became smaller as he laughed, leaving Kai’s hands to hold his face instead, stopping the nervous nodding. “And learning how to kiss, I can teach you.”

Kai looked down at the brunette’s mouth, a shaky breath leaving his lips as he put his hands on Taehyun’s waist. 

“First class starts now.” 

He closed his eyes when Taehyun stood on his tiptoes, lips pressing together chastely for a few seconds before Taehyun pulled away again. 

Not exactly what he was planning, but still a great outcome. 

“Uh, got a little side tracked, got a boyfriend now.” Kai shrugged at the dinner table. 

“Taehyun?” Beomgyu raised his brows. 

“Obviously.” Kai pushed his food around the plate. “About not bringing him home...”

“Putting him in danger.” Soobin cleared his throat. “Yes.”

“Yeonjun said he’s way stronger than me, so I think it’s safer if he walks me home.”

Yeonjun furrowed his pink brows, putting his fork down. “Elaborate.”

“If someone were to attack me, right?” Kai put his hands up. “Wouldn’t it be better if I had someone that could rip their head off by my side?”

Soobin sighed. “Hyuka, we can’t-“

“Makes perfect sense.” Yeonjun nodded. 

“Can I also get a new lock for my room?”

“Fine.” Soobin grunted as he picked up his glass of wine. “But no more demon summoning behind closed doors.”

”Oh, and,” Kai chewed on his food, “Yeonjun, what spell do you use on your hair?”

”Pardon me?” He blinked, tilting his head.

”For the pink.” Kai pointed to his own hair.

”Human hair paint from the drug store?”

* * *

Kai closed his eyes as he stood in front of the school gates, warm sun rays touching his skin in the breezy November air. 

“Boo!” 

He turned at Taehyun, who watched him with a smile. 

“Not scary at all.”

Taehyun walked to stand in front of him, the sun making his hair look a lighter shade of brown. “Promise?”

Just a few days ago, Kai would answer right away, but now the question held a different weight to it. “Promise.”

“Are you warming up?” Taehyun put a hand out, Kai grabbed it and put both their hands inside his jackets pocket. 

“A little.” 

Taehyun hummed, stretching his neck and giving Kai a peck on the lips. “Lesson two: morning kisses.”

“What was lesson one?” 

“Confession kisses.” He said obviously.

“Do we have any plain popcorn?” Kai opened the kitchen drawers and looked inside of them. 

“But you love flavored popcorn.” Soobin frowned back at him before focusing on cleaning the dishes in front of him again. 

“Yeah, but Taehyun doesn’t.”

“Did you figure him out yet?” Yeonjun spoke up from the table. 

“No, but-“

“Do you want me to?”

“Absolutely not.” Kai put one of the bags inside the microwave before turning around. “I’m also hiding who I am, maybe I should wait for him to talk.”

“And if he eats you before that?” 

Kai glared at him and walked to the fridge, taking a bottle of soda out. 

“You should start eating better.” Soobin shook his head. 

“I’m immortal anyways.”

“Not until your Dark Baptism.” Soobin sang, closing the water tap. 

“Soon.” Kai rolled his eyes. 

“I had mine at sixteen.” Yeonjun crossed his legs. 

“Right before the black plague started and people died of saturnism.” Kai grabbed the bag from the microwave. 

“Those are centuries apart.”

“You would know.” He stuck his tongue out before running to the stairs laughing. 

He got inside his room, Taehyun sat on the bed as the typed on the computer. “Might’ve found Brother Bear online, since you wanted to watch it.” 

“Oh my S- God, I love that movie.”

Taehyun eyed the bag that Kai brought with him, taking it and opening it to let the steam out. “Is this still one of your weird snacks?”

“Yeah, sorry. I’ll get plain popcorn next time.”

He watched as Taehyun popped one into his mouth, eyes opening with surprise. “It’s good.” He reached into the bag for more. 

“Finally.” Kai laughed. 

“I’ve never had this.” Taehyun chewed as he tried to look at the bag for the flavoring. 

“It’s a rare one, parmesan garlic.” Kai jumped back as Taehyun choked, the smaller quickly getting out of bed and looking around until he found a garbage bin to spit on. 

“I thought you liked it?”

“I... am allergic to garlic.” Taehyun cleared his throat, slowly putting the bin down. 

Kai blinked, taking the bag of popcorn and standing up. “Sorry, didn’t know.” 

“It’s okay, I don’t have it as bad as my parents.”

“Both of them are allergic to garlic?”

Taehyun raised his brows, sucking his lip in as his hands went to his hips. “My dad. My dad is allergic.”

Kai looked at the snack in his hands. “I’m going to give this to the others.”

“Okay.”

“Put the movie on, I’ll be right back.” Kai side walked to the door. 

And _that_ is why you _always_ check for clichés. 

“Your heart is beating fast.” Taehyun laughed as he raised his head from Kai’s chest. 

Kai smiled back. “Because of you.”

And because he’s trying to come up with a way of bringing up what he knows. 

Taehyun leaned in and kissed him like they kissed on lesson number five. Kai kissed back as Taehyun’s hands roamed through his chest,confused when Taehyun suddenly pulled back from the kiss. He watched as Taehyun took the laptop and put it on the bedside table. 

“Wha- Wait.” Kai raised his hands as Taehyun climbed into his lap, each leg at the sides as he straddled his hips. 

“You’re a good student.” Taehyun whispered before leaning down again. 

He just copied his movements, focusing on the feeling of their lips together so much that he forgot to breathe between kisses. Under Taehyun, his body was hot but cold. 

Kai felt bad. He felt as if he knew of a secret that he didn’t have to know -because he didn’t have to- while his boyfriend kissed down his jaw. 

“You’re a vampire.” 

Taehyun flinched away from Kai’s neck, shoulders tense as he chuckled shortly. “Funny.” He looked up, meeting Kai’s serious stare. “Kai.”

“I know it.”

“What are you saying?” Taehyun laughed as he distanced himself from Kai, swiftly getting out of his lap. “You’re crazy.” 

“Taehyun, it’s okay.” Kai sat himself up. “Didn’t you notice something weird in this house?”

Taehyun’s eyes widened. “What will you do to me?”

Kai jumped out of bed when he saw Taehyun glancing at the door, the shorter cried out when he tried to move but his feet were stuck to the ground. Kai wasn’t strong enough to paralyze his whole body, closed fist shaking in the air with the pressure of the spell. 

“Tyun, I’m a warlock, I won’t do anything to you.”

“What?” 

“Tyun.” Kai loosened the strength of his fist and stepped forward, Taehyun could push him and run if he wanted to at this point. “I wanted to tell you this. I was afraid you would think I was some sort of freak, but then Beomgyu saw you at the forest-“

“He saw me?” Taehyun gasped. “My parents are going to kill me.”

“He saw you in a vision, accidentally.” Kai put his hands on Taehyun’s shoulders. “We really are on your side, Tyun, please don’t be scared of me.”

“And aren’t you afraid of me?”

Kai shook his head. “Never.”

“But you got nervous when I was kissing your neck-“

“Yeah, because you were _kissing my neck_ , sitting on top of me too.” Kai laughed. “Like, any other teenager would freak out.” 

Taehyun looked down at the floor. “And you swear you’re not scared?”

“Do you wanna bite me? I think that would be so hot-“

Taehyun chuckled. “Why are you so weird?”

“Can I see your fangs?” 

“No.”

“Oh, please.” Kai whined. “Can you turn into a bat?”

“Can you fly on brooms?” Taehyun rolled his eyes. 

“We can, but ever since the night Soobin hit a bat and fell we’ve been using the bus.” 

Taehyun gasped. “That was my uncle.”

“Do you not drink human blood, or do you just hate me?”

Taehyun chuckled as he rolled his eyes. “I don’t get the urge to, but I have cravings every now and then.”

They walked to the midpoint between their houses again. “So, if you ever want a snack...”

“You want me to bite you so bad.” 

“I do.” 

Taehyun pushed him slightly. “Dummy.”

“Do you have super strength?”

“I’m strong, but I’m still fairly weak.”

“Because you haven’t been drinking blood?” Kai stretched his neck to the side. “If you need some energy-“

“I know I was afraid of you reacting the exact opposite of this, but I think this is worse.” 

“Okay, I’ll stop joking.”

“Good.”

“But, just know, the offer is still there.”

Taehyun shook his head while giggling. “I’ll take it into consideration, but I still have to-“ Taehyun furrowed his brows. “Don’t know how to word it. Like puberty, I guess, vampire puberty.” 

“That’s why you’re small, you haven’t finished puberty yet.” 

“Shut up.” Taehyun slapped his shoulder. “I’m a born vampire, so right now I’m almost half human-“

“You’re so perfect.” 

Taehyun froze at Kai’s statement before laughing. “What?”

“Nothing, keep going.” Kai smiled. 

“So by eighteen I start the ‘puberty’ thingy, my senses get better, I’m stronger and, you know, I get frozen in time.”

“Oh, well... I’m half mortal.” He put a hand up, as if choosing that his right side is his mortal half. 

“That’s why you liked the half human part.”

Kai nodded. “And I must have my Dark Baptism soon, meet the Dark Lord, give him my soul, also get frozen in time...”

“Cool. See you at school?”

“Yeah.”

“Gimme a kiss.” Taehyun puckered his lips, Kai leaned down to leave a long peck on them (lesson four) before the two parted ways. 

Kai closed the door behind him and looked around, going to the kitchen when he heard noises coming from there. 

“I just realized something.”

Beomgyu choked on the milk he was drinking out of the carton. “Don’t tell Soobin I did that.”

“Beomgyu, listen, he’s immortal.” 

“Yeah.” He nodded, leaving the milk back in the fridge. “We went through this.”

“No, he’s immortal.” Kai raised his hands. “We are going to live for a long time. If I fuck it up, I am cursed to bump into my ex for eternity.”

“Unless you burn him.”

“What?”

“What?”

“Beomgyu, stop joking.” Kai sighed. 

“I wasn’t, but okay.” Beomgyu looked around the kitchen. “I think you’re worrying too early. You’ll fight, you’ll probably split up, get back together. I met Soobin when those two were on a break.”

“They broke up?”

“Oh, multiple times. Got back together again, Yeonjun tried to kill me in my sleep.”

“What?”

“It was hot. Anyways, that’s a story for another time.” Beomgyu waved a hand dismissively. “You’re worrying for nothing.”

* * *

“Taehyun.”

“I’m listening.” He nodded as he stared at his phone. 

Kai looked around the classroom making sure all his classmates were out or far enough not to listen to the conversation. He put a hand behind Taehyun’s chair, other one resting on their desk. “We need to talk.”

Taehyun paused the game, looking up at him. “About?”

“Us.”

Taehyun slowly turned to face him. “You’re not breaking up with me, right?” 

“No.” Kai sighed. “You know how... We’ll live a _long_ life.”

“Yeah?”

“And, like,” Kai furrowed his brows as he thought, “I mean, even for mortals, all relationships either end with marriage or a break up... or death maybe.”

“I’m not sure I’m following you on this.” Taehyun shook his head. “You wanna break up, marry or kill me?”

“I just wanna make sure that we are on the same page.”

“As in?”

“As in I want to spend the rest of my days with you.”

Taehyun licked his lips. “Sounds like a marriage proposal.”

“It’s not.”

With a giggle, Taehyun turned around to look at his hands again. “I wasn’t planning on breaking up with you anytime soon.”

“But do you see yourself with me? For eternity.”

“Are you sure you’re not trying to propose?”

Kai bit his bottom lip, he knew he was being dramatic and overthinking ahead of time. “You’re all I have.” He glanced at the brunette. “If I fuck it up and lose you, I will regret it forever, literally.” 

“Hey.” Taehyun took Kai’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he leaned in. “You’re all I have too. Even if things don’t work out, you’re stuck with me, eternally.” 

* * *

Kai left the clothes inside his bathroom before sitting on his bed again, he unlocked his phone and saw Taehyun’s text saying he’ll be there soon. His baptism from earlier still leaving him a little shaken up. 

A loud thud made him gasp and jump out of bed. 

“Shit, I forgot to open it.” He quickly opened the window and looked out of it, not reacting soon enough when he saw a shadow coming closer to him. “Stop.” He squealed. 

The bat grabbed onto his hair while Kai covered his face, feeling the wings hit the side of his head. 

“I’m sorry!” He ducked down, not seeing what was going on. “Your clothes are in the bathroom- Stop!” Kai looked up when the bat left him, looking as it flew towards the bathroom. 

The bathroom door closed. “You know how much that hurt?” Taehyun screamed behind it. 

Kai fixed his hair. “Karma for sneaking out of your house.” 

The door opened, red eyes glared at him with a matching red bump on his forehead. “Don’t laugh.”

A weak sound left Kai as he held his laughter in, opening his arms for Taehyun. “I’m not laughing.” 

Taehyun punched his chest before hugging him. Kai pulled back a little to push his bangs out of his face and kiss the red forehead. 

“How did the Dark Baptism go?”

“Honestly?” Kai sighed as he rested his cheek on top of Taehyun’s head. “The Dark Lord is intimidating.”

Taehyun chuckled. “Obviously.” 

“I don’t feel any different.” Kai breathed in Taehyun’s scent. “I gotta start the training.” 

“Starting now!”

“No!”

Taehyun lifted Kai with ease, calmly taking him to the bed while the taller kicked his legs out. He laughed when he pinned Kai down, one hand holding both of his up as the other pushed Kai’s bangs out of the way. 

“This isn’t fair.” Kai squinted his eyes shut as Taehyun flicked his forehead. 

“Payback.” 

Taehyun let him go, giving up and letting Kai turn them around. Kai propped himself up with his elbows around Taehyun’s head. “Please, let me see your fangs.”

Taehyun pouted, red eyes looking at Kai as he thought of it. He was insecure about his ‘vampy’ look, getting him comfortable enough to be around Kai without his brown contact lenses took some time. 

“You know I can go feral and eat you.”

Kai laughed before leaving a kiss on his mouth. “Please do.” 

Taehyun looked to the side, a few seconds passed before he opened his mouth slightly, just enough to let Kai see two pointy canines peaking out. 

“Unholy fuck.” Kai pushed Taehyun’s lips with his fingers, making the boy under him laugh through his nose. 

“I don’t think this is very attractive.” Taehyun spoke with a slight lisp as Kai pushed his lip up. He let it go and surged forward to kiss him again, even if Taehyun tried to slow the kiss down and be more careful now. 

“Bite me?”

“Again with that.” Taehyun rolled his eyes as Kai flopped next to him on the bed, pulling the collar of his shirt down. 

“Oh, wouldn’t it be _awful_ if some sexy vampire saw my exposed neck and drank my _delicious_ blood.”

Taehyun sat up. “You’re insufferable.”

“I hope no hot vampire suck this immortal blood like a caprisun.”

“Shut up.” Taehyun laughed, throwing his head back. 

Kai sat up too, kneeling in front of him. “Last time I ask.”

“It’s not going to be the last time.” Taehyun shook his head before his hand came up to touch Kai’s neck. He gasped at the sudden cold of his fingers. “You’re too sensitive.”

“I’m not, try me.”

“You know the difference between arteries and veins, right?” Taehyun slid his finger down his chest. 

“One is bigger, who cares.”

Taehyun chuckled. “Arteries carry the blood that pumps out of the heart, oxygen rich.”

“And I have one on my neck.”

“Two, yes.” He nodded, hand going to Kai’s shoulder, down his arm. “And your bicep, elbow, wrist.”

“Boring.” 

“Your thigh too.” He traced a finger up Kai’s leg. “But the bite is a little...” He pressed at the top of his inner thigh, making him jerk and grab Taehyun’s hand. “Lot of flow there.”

“Will you do it?” 

Taehyun looked at his neck again, slowly climbing onto his lap. “Not the best angle for this.”

He leaned in, leaving open mouthed kisses on his neck. “You’re such a tease.” 

“It’ll scar really fast, but you’ll have a bruise.”

“A hickey?”

“A bruise.”

“I have spells for that.”

“You’re right.” 

Kai hissed as he felt the sharp teeth on his skin, staying still until he felt Taehyun move. He grabbed the back of Taehyun’s shirt as he sucked, trying not to cry out at the pain, he was the one that begged Taehyun to do it. 

It was gone quicker than he thought, Taehyun licked the wound one last time and pulled back. 

“That’s it?”

“You really want me to kill you.” Taehyun’s voice was raspy as he looked up at Kai again, licking his lips but not one drop of blood was on them, sitting back on the bed. 

“I wanna see.” 

“Are you not dizzy? You should lie down.”

Kai frowned. “I’m completely fine.”

Taehyun had an habit of leaving his mouth hanging open as he thought and Kai shouldn’t like the sight of fangs this much. “Adrenaline?”

“How much did you drink?” Kai got up slowly to walk towards his mirror, maybe he would faint from low blood pressure, or something scientific. “Looks like a dark hickey.”

“I... Well...” Taehyun played with his fingers. “Only took two or three small sips.”

“Why?” Kai furrowed his brows, sitting on the bed again. 

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

The taller smiled at him, laying on his side and pulling him to do the same. “You’re adorable.”

“I know.” Taehyun chuckled as he cuddled up to his chest. “I never thought of feeding as something attractive, but...”

“But?” Kai gasped dramatically. 

“But.” Taehyun smiled, his teeth back to human size now. 

“Was it your first time?” Kai brushed the brunette’s hair off his face. 

Taehyun hummed. “Never had it fresh.”

“And it doesn’t leave a scar?” 

“No, my saliva is kinda... Healing.”

“So you can literally kiss it better?”

“Uh...”

“You’re the cutest little bat ever.” 

* * *

He was zoning out when Taehyun leaned closer to him. “I think I’m ready to leave the club.”

“Really?” Kai turned to him. 

“It was fun at first, then I stayed to spend more time with you-“

“Aw, cheesy.”

“-But now it’s a little annoying.”

Kai looked at the boy standing in front of a poor PowerPoint presentation on what he thinks he saw on Halloween. “Yeah.”

“You wanna leave?”

Kai bit his lip as he thought of it. The club was how they got to know each other.  Soobin once told him to never get emotionally attached to things that had an end or he will always suffer. He looked at Taehyun and smiled. “Yeah, we don’t need this anymore.”

He laughed and looked at the front one last time, a description of a zombie -and Kai is sure it was just some dude with a good costume on- on the projector screen. 

They walked home earlier, linked hands swinging between the two. 

“Why do you go to school?” Kai asked after a few moments of silence. 

“I wanted to.”

“Really?” Kai frowned. 

“High school diplomas are useless for us, you already know that, but I just wanted to learn.”

“And your good grades?”

“I need to keep them like that, so I can prove to my parents that it was worth it.” Taehyun smiled. “Besides, it’s fun.”

“Fun?” Kai scoffed. “You’re crazy.”

“And you?”

“They wanted to give me a little human experience.” He twisted his lips. “Maybe they just needed someone to take care of me during the day.”

He didn’t notice that they were walking faster than usual until he started getting tired. “Hey, vampire puberty, I don’t have super speed.”

“Can you apparate to your house?”

“Are you in a hurry?”

Taehyun’s squeezed his hand a little harder. “Can you?”

“Yes.” Kai gulped, heart beating faster at the way Taehyun frowned. “Why?”

“Someone has been following us but, for Lucifer’s sake, don’t look around.”

“But I can’t take you with me, I don’t know how-“

“I’m staying back.”

Kai tried not to look around, not to start running. “What will you do?”

Taehyun smiled at him, fangs already out. “Have dinner.”

“Yeonjun!” Kai stumbled back a little when he appeared in the living room. “Yeonjun!”

“What’s going on?” Soobin stepped out of his office, eyes wide at the sudden hysterics. 

“Hunter.” Kai breathed out. “Yeonjun!”

“Calm down.” Soobin threw his arms around him. 

“Why? What happened?” Yeonjun opened the door that lead to the basement. 

“A hunter. Taehyun, he has him.” Kai pointed to the door. 

Yeonjun ran to the door. “He took Taehyun?!”

“No, Taehyun has him.” 

“Oh, you nincompoop.” Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “He’s most probably already dealt with, then.” 

“Go help him!” Kai was being pressed to Soobin’s chest. 

“I’m taking the machete.” The pink haired announced before going out the front door. 

“Why are you so shaken up about this?” Soobin furrowed his brows as he caressed Kai’s hair. “Was he close to you? Are you hurt?”

“No, I didn’t even see him.” 

“So?”

“It’s different, Taehyun is fighting him.”

Soobin sighed with soft smile. “You really care about him.”

“Of course I do.”

He waited at the front yard until he saw the two males coming back. Frowning when he saw the scowl in Yeonjun’s face. The warlock walked inside, leaving the two boys alone. 

“Did something happen?”

“I was a little reckless.” Taehyun shrugged, the front of his uniform stained with blood all the way up to his chin. 

“How?”

“You can’t just...” Taehyun pointed at himself. 

“Let’s get you washed up.” He tugged the smaller inside the house. 

“Ugh, I’m so full.” Taehyun whined as Kai dried his hair with a towel. Once he finished, he leaned in and left a kiss on the bridge of Taehyun’s nose. 

“My baby bat.”

“Stop.”

Kai gasped loudly, making Taehyun look up again. “Are you blushing?”

Taehyun put his hands on his cheeks. “Because of blood.”

“I think it’s my first time seeing you blush.” Kai smiled. Taehyun tried to hide his face again, squealing when Kai hugged his waist and started kissing his cheeks. 

“Oh, what the heavens?” Taehyun pressed a hand against his own chest. 

“What? Does it hurt?”

“No, I just never felt my heart beating like this.” 

* * *

“You didn’t have to bring anything.” Taehyun shook his head as he let Kai in. His house was big, clean and spacious, quite modern compared to his own. 

“Do your parents like some alcohol in the system?” Kai raised the reused bottle of wine in his hands. “Yeonjun just got a drunk dead girl to work on.”

“They do.” Taehyun laughed. 

“He said it’s a B negative, whatever that means.”

“It means Yeonjun got taste.” Taehyun grabbed the bottle. 

He gave it to his parents before bringing Kai to his room, closing the door behind them and giggling when Kai immediately leaned down for a kiss. 

“Come on, I didn’t want to do it with your family around.”

“You don’t have to try so hard, they already love you.” Taehyun gave him a peck. “And Yeonjun lowered the price on blood gallons.”

Kai pressed their foreheads together, looking into Taehyun’s red eyes. “I have to be good. What if they hate me and I have to live with that forever.”

“You’re worrying about forever again.” 

“As long as I have you, I’ll be okay.” Kai kissed him again, walking slowly until Taehyun’s back hit the wall (lesson nine). 

“At least wait until we’re twenty to propose.” Taehyun chuckled. 

“You keep bringing up proposals, I think you’re the one who wants it.”

Taehyun groaned, kissing Kai again. “Not until the next century.”

“Okay, but-“

“If you propose I won’t feed from you for the next ten years.”

“Listen.” Kai laughed, sliding his hands down Taehyun’s arms and taking his hands. “I know we are supposed to take it slow, or something like that, but-“

“Seriously, don’t propose.”

“You’re ruining the moment!”

“Sorry, go ahead.” Taehyun nodded. 

Kai pouted. “It’s ruined.”

Taehyun smiled up at him, hands cupping Kai’s cheeks. “Hey.” He chuckled as Kai sulked. “I love you.”

Kai failed at trying to hide his smile. “Love you too, I guess.”

“You guess?”

“I guess.” Kai shrugged while looking away. “And maybe I’m happy that we met, or whatever.” 

Step 0: _Find out who’s Kang Taehyun._

Might be a little early, but he is looking like the love of his life right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cheesy


End file.
